Lilah Strong
Detective Lilah Strong - Detective in the Illegals division of Cop Central, NYPSD. 'Introduction' Strong first appears in ''Treachery in Death'' (late summer 2060). Description * A female detective, mixed-race, with a short crop of curls and toffee-colored skin''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 6. * age: 33 in late summer 2060''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 7. (Dallas judged her to be "early thirties)" * height: 5 feet 6 inches, weight: 122 pounds Family History * born around 2027 in Jamaica, Queens * single mother; no father of record * two siblings: one older brother and one younger sister * Strong's brother died in 2045 at age 17. After a history of juvenile crime (sealed record) he was stabbed to death "during what looks like a drug deal gone wrong". * attended NYU on a partial scholarship, with a major in law enforcement. ** Strong was inspired by her brother's addiction and death to "a career working against what killed her brother", and thereby "maybe do something so somebody’s mother didn’t get her heart broken, somebody’s sister wouldn’t ask herself, again and again, if she could’ve done more, if she could’ve stopped it, saved him.” On the Job * Strong joined the NYPSD around 2050, so she has "ten years on the job" at the time of Treachery in Death. * She has seven years in Illegals (as of 2060). * Her house was the one-six-three. * Early in 2060 she transferred to Cop Central. * Strong is on the Illegals squad run by Lieutenant Renee Oberman. ** She does not like Oberman and does not care for how the lieutenant runs the squad,''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 12. ** She is planning to work six more months and apply to transfer. *After judging her to be a solid cop, Lieutenant Eve Dallas recruits Strong for undercover investigation (sanctioned by Commander Whitney) into Oberman's corrupt practices.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 17. *She sustains significant injuries at the hands of Detective Carl Bix.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 20. ** "Broken arm, including a shattered elbow. Compound fracture of the leg, cracked skull, damaged spleen and kidney, severe facial lacerations."Treachery in Death, Chapter 21. ** She receives treatment by an orthopedic surgeon, a plastic surgeon, and a neurologist, plus Dr Louise Dimatto for her internal injuries,Treachery in Death, Chapter 21. ** She is assigned to light duty while she recovers.Delusion in Death, Chapter 10. * In autumn 2060 Strong is recruited for the team working to identify the Red Horse murderer in Delusion in Death.''Delusion in Death'', Chapter 6. Interesting Facts * She lives in a third-floor apartment in a pleasant working-class neighborhood.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 13. * She co-habs with Tic Wendall, who is "big—Arena Ball-tackle big—with massive shoulders, tree-trunk legs, and bricklayer biceps" but is a tax attorney and the "sweetest man" Strong had ever met.''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 17. ** Tic has a tiny fluffy dog named Rapunzel whom he takes everywhere, including work. Possible YANNI's * In Treachery in Death, it was stated that she lived with Tic Wendall. In Connections in Death, she is now dating Matt Fenster, who is a drug rehab counselor. No explanation in Connections as to why she and Wendall are no longer together. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Police